


I still get jealous

by PurpleFireFish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Break Up, Flashbacks, Hate, Jealous, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFireFish/pseuds/PurpleFireFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction, everybody knows who they are. If not, just ask the person beside you. <br/>And you can also ask them who Larry Stylinson are. Chances are that they know that to.</p>
<p>This story is about Larry Stylinson, or Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. <br/>About how they first met, going from friends to boyfriends and why they broke up. <br/>Why did they break up? Well the rumor is that Harry couldn't take it anymore. <br/>But we don't know. <br/>Will they get together again? We can only hope. <br/>Oh and there is people that don't believe in Larry, and that we, Larryshippers, ruined their friendship and that they hate each other now. <br/>What is real and what is just a rumor, read their story and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You think I'm doing this to make you jealous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry Stylinson, one of the most known ship name in the world.  
> Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, two of five boys in the world’s biggest boyband.   
> A lovstory better then twilight, fifty shades of gray and titanic; together.

“When was you going to tell me about this!?”  
“Hello to you to, Louis” Harry said as Louis stands on the other side of his front door.   
“When, Harry?” Louis stormed in the door and turned around to meet Harry.   
“jez, welcome in” He mumbled when he looked the door.  
“Care to explain why you are in my house, how did you even get in?”   
“ I lived here to you know, if you wanted to keep me out, you should have change the code to the gateway” Louis said as he rolls his eyes. 

“I didn’t think you remembered. After all, you always called me and ask for the code.   
“Its out wedding date” Louis rolled his eyes  
Yeah, Louis and Harry was married, now they are separated and they are waiting for their divorce to get though. 

“Like I said, I’m surprised you remember.” Harry walk past Louis and up the stairs to the living room. Louis follows behind.   
“Its not a big deal, we are taking a break and I want to try something new”   
“And whose fault is it that we are on a break?” Louis asked.   
“Don’t give me that, you know why we took a break, and its not mine fault” Harry shouted back.   
“Don’t try to blame this on Zayn, Harry” 

So everyone thinks that the reason for One direction`s break is because Zayn left the band. Well, its one of the reasons.   
The other is the fight Louis and Harry had and when they was going to sign a new contract, Harry and Louis wouldn’t.   
They couldn’t work together anymore, and even as they try to keep it a secret for the fans, many fans saw the change in Louis and Harry. 

They try to blame it on Modes, and its kind of their fault.   
Harry was set up whit a woman, a new girlfriend. He was the womanizer after all.   
But Harry did something on his own. He slept whit her, and that was nothing Modest had told him to do.   
He was drunk and sad, that because of Louis and Modest stupid plan about making Louis a dad.   
Even all in the fandom know its fake and still believe in Larry, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. So he slept whit his beard.   
And they easily could blame it on Zayn and his betrayal to the band. 

“I don’t blame Zayn, I blame you and your so-called child.”   
“Don’t try to make this about me”   
Harry rolled his eyes.   
“You are the one that slept whit that whore, and Modest never told you to do that.   
We knew what we was signing up too when we became boyfriends in the biggest boyband in the world. “ Louis said.   
“Yeah well. Good thing that we aren’t anymore then. Go play happy family whit your child.”   
“you are unbelievable Harry” 

Louis turned around and was on his way down the stairs when Harry leaned over the railing.  
“By the way Louis, it is true. I`m working on a solo album” Harry smirked.  
“Good for you Harry, and its fine that you hate me and will be an asshole to me, but what about Niall and Liam.  
What have they EVER done to you?” Louis just shook his head  
“I hope you are happy Harry” and whit that, Louis was out the door. 

Harry hadn’t thought about them, but he was sure Liam and Niall would find something else, they are good singers so.   
Harry hadn’t talk to Liam or Niall in a while and he thought about calling them, but he didn’t know if they had read the news.   
He came to the conclusion that he heard from them when they have.   
And it was pretty late in LA so Harry just wanted to finish his beer and the movie he was halfway watching before he was going to bed. 

**Flashback;**

Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn sat home to Zayn and Liam. Empty pizza boxes and beers was on the table.   
Zayn and Liam sat in on of the sofa while Louis, Niall and Harry sat in another.   
They had played some fifa, watched a movie and now they was just watching something random on TV. 

“Guys, I need to talk to you about something” Zayn said.   
They all looked away from the TV and gave their full attention on Zayn  
“ I have decided that I want to leave one direction.” Zayn looked at the boys faces.   
They all showed confusion, except Liam, he was sad. 

“What?” Niall asked   
“Is this a dumb joke?” Louis asked  
“No, I have been think about it for awhile now and I have talked to Modest.   
And they wasn’t happy about it, but I agreed to keep shout about the inside of the business and I lost a lot of money, but I cant take it anymore.   
Liam gave Zayn an encouraging kiss on his head.   
“Liam, did you know about this?” Louis asked.  
“ We have talked about it and I just want what’s best for Zayn”  
“And when is this going to happen?” Niall whispered. He had tears in his eyes.  
“My last concert will be the one in Hong Kong” Zayn said.   
It was silence, then Harry just got up and left. He hadn’t said anything about the news Zayn came whit. 

**End of the flashback**

Louis pov; 

I couldn’t believe Harry, one thing that he wanted to get his revenge on me, but the boys? And let the world think Zayn was the reason for the break, was wrong. But Zayn had said it was okay, he just wanted out from the band. And who can really blame him? I just hope he and Liam can be happy for once.   
I drove back to the hotel I was staying at. I wanted to call some of the boys, I decided to call Niall. After 5 or 6 calls he finally pick up the phone.   
“Mate, I miss you too.. But do you know how late it is here?”   
“I`m sorry Nialler, but I just wanted to talk to someone” I tried hard not to sob, but Niall pick it up anyway.   
“What’s wrong Lou? Wait, where are you?”   
“I’m in LA” I said a little lower.   
“Pleas don’t tell me that you flay to LA to meet up whit him”   
“I did.. Have you read the news?” I asked  
It was a long pause; I check if my phone was on still, it was.  
“Niall?”   
“Yes I did see the news.” 

We talked a little longer before we both agreed to call Liam tomorrow and meet in London. If one direction was over, we needed to find something else to do. The worst thing is that the fans don’t know we are breaking up. We have said so often in interviews and on twitter that we are just on a break and that it’s not a break-up. Well, if Harry gets what he wants, one direction is soon to bee official broken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it.   
> I love kudos and comments.


	2. We had some good times, didn't we?

London;

Louis was meeting Niall home to Liam and Zayn.   
To say Louis was tired when he was landing in London was an underestimated, 10 hours is a very long time to be on a plane.  
He was in London 3am. And he was really tired. Lucky for him, Liam came to pick him up at the airport.   
Liam and Zayn had told Louis that he could sleep to them if he wanted. And it was much better to be there, then in a lonely hotelroom.   
He couldn’t go back to his house, because it wasn’t just his, Harry had lived there too.   
And he couldn’t take to bee anywhere that reminded him of Harry. 

“Hey Lou, how are you?” Liam asked.   
“Hey Li, its good, after the circumstances. A little tired maybe”   
Louis knows what Liam meant, but Liam didn’t ask anymore about it.   
And for that Louis was grateful. They drove in silence, just the radio playing some coldplaysong.   
45 minutes later they parked in Liam`s garage. 

The delicious aroma of pizza greeted Louis and Liam. It was not until now Louis noticed that he was very hungry.   
Liam put his car key on the bench in the hallway and Louis took of his shoes off.   
“Honey, I’m home,” Liam shouted   
“Looooouuuiiiss” Louis was meet with a big hug from Zayn.   
“Good to see you again Zayn, how are you” Louis said while he hugged him back.   
“I`m fine, but what about you?” there was the same expression Louis had got from Liam and Niall after they found out about Harry and him.   
“I’m getting there” was all Louis said.   
They didn’t talk anymore about that, that night.  
Just enjoyed their pizza and watching something on TV before all three was too tired to stay up any longer.   
Louis got one of the guest bedrooms and when he closed the door and chance to pajamas, he could hear Liam whisper to Zayn  
“Do you think he will be fine?”   
“Yeah, its just going to take a little while, I think” Zayn answered 

The nights was the worst, he still had trouble sleeping alone.   
2 months, and Louis still missed Harry.   
Harry lying beside him, Harrys scent, Harry giving him comfort and warmth when he put his strong arms around him, and Harry that every night told Louis to keep his feet for himself when Louis twisted his cold feet with Harrys warm feet.   
But every time Louis got away with it   
-You love my cold feet, and me, Louis always told him.   
And Harry couldn’t argue whit that so he let it slip.   
Sometimes Louis wondered if Harry had trouble sleeping too, but he always came to the conclusion that he didn’t.   
After 4 hours whit twisting and turning around in the bed, he was worn out and falls asleep. 

 

**Flashback**

It was after one of the concerts in Newcastle that everything falls apart.   
They were still excided and the adrenalin hadn’t worn out yet.   
Harry came up to Louis and told him they needed to talk.   
“We all know what that talk is” Liam smirked.   
“You know, you can talk whit us here. We are brothers after all” Niall try.  
“Pleas, Niall. If I see anymore Harry and Louis action I will rip my eyes out” Liam says and put his hands in front of his face.   
“Shut up Liam, you are just jealous that Zayn isn’t here” Louis said and put his hands behind Harrys hips.   
Harry took Louis to his wardrobe.   
They all had their own, but they always were in one together before and after every show.   
“What is it babe” Louis asked when they came to their wardrobe.  
Louis tried to kiss Harry, but Harry pushes him lightly away   
That was the first clue Louis got that this was not the talk he had in mind.   
Harry looked down on his shoes.

“I think we need to break up” Harry said and Louis world just falls apart there and then.   
Louis doesn’t know how long he was just standing there.  
“Lou?” Harry tried. “Are you still with me?”   
“Why” was everything Louis says.   
“I don’t think I love you anymore” Lie.   
“ I need some time for myself” Lie.  
“We can still be friends” Lie.   
Louis felt pressure behind his eyes.   
“Don’t you love me anymore” Louis asked. Harry could almost not hear it, but again, he did.   
“I’m sorry” Harry said before Louis just run out of their wardrobe.   
He crashed in Niall on his way out.  
“That was fast, is Harry really that good?” Niall smirked.  
Louis just looked at Niall before he run away again.   
Niall stands there looking after Louis before he run after. He saw the tears running down Louis face.   
Niall sped past Liam.

“Go talk with Harry” was all he said while he run past him.   
Louis was fast, but Niall was faster.   
“Wait, I want to go whit him,” Niall shouted to the driver of one of their cars.   
He sat next to Louis in the car, the driver started the car and asked where too.   
When Niall saw that Louis wasn’t going to answer he told the driver to drive them to Niall`s hotel. Niall and Louis stayed on one hotel and Liam and Harry was on another. Why? You need to ask M!M about that. 

Louis just lay his head on Niall`s shoulder and cry.   
20 minutes later the car stops in front of Niall`s hotel.   
Niall walked inside whit Louis still attach. Niall lead them to the sofa, he got Louis a glass of water.  
“Do you want to tell me about what’s happened?” Niall asked softly.   
“He doesn’t love me anymore” was all Louis said before he started crying again.   
“Who, Harry” Niall asked confused   
“He told me he didn’t love me anymore and that he needed sometime by himself”   
Niall didn’t say anything after that, just let Louis lay his head in Niall`s lap.   
Niall didn’t want to push Louis longer and when Louis felt like talking about it, Niall would be there to listen.  
Louis cries till he was tired and fall asleep. Niall just sat there, his hands in Louis hair.   
He sent Liam a message that Louis was at Niall`s hotel and that they will talk tomorrow. 

He got a message back from Liam, saying that he tried to talk to Harry, but he didn’t want to talk and that he was at his hotel.  
Harry wasn’t in his room.  
They told their good nights, and that they would meet tomorrow.   
They had a day free before the concert in Sheffield.   
Niall was watching something on TV, it was on mute so it didn’t wake Louis.   
Louis woke up after an hour.   
“Hey Lou” Niall said softly.   
“Thank you Niall”   
“What for? This is what friends are for” Niall said and smiled.   
Louis and Niall talk for another hour before they both go to Niall`s bed and fall asleep. 

The day after, Niall woke up whit a loud sound, it sounded like something crashed in the wall.   
Looking up he could see one angry Louis. And like Niall thought, something was crashing in the wall, Louis phone lay on the floor.   
“That fucking bastard” he shouted. That was enough to wake Niall up for real.   
“What happened” Niall asked in shock. Louis starts crying again, Niall put his arms around Louis and try to give him the comfort he needed.   
After a while when Louis calms down a little he told Niall to check twitter. So he did. 

#LarryIsDead  
#LarryIsStillReal  
#HarryAndCarmen  
#Harmen  
#LarryIsBetterThenHarmen  
Niall pressed on #HarryAndCarmen, he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was one article from sugarscape. 

Is Carmen the new member in One Direction Family?  
Carmen, a new model for victoria secret is rumoured to be the new girlfriend of one Mr. Harry Styles.   
Harry was seeing leaving Carmen`s apartment this morning, and sources say they are together.  
Harry or Carmen has yet to confirm the rumours. 

Niall scrolls trough Twitter, fans arguing between if the management sets up Harry, if they are just friends or actually are dating.   
Niall put away his phone and look at Louis.   
“You don’t know if its real, Lou. You know how the media are” Niall tried.  
“He broke up whit me Niall!”   
“I know, but yo-“ Louis interrupted Niall.  
“Don’t! Pleas” Niall didn’t say anything after that.   
They sat in he bed a little longer before Niall made some breakfast and was on their way to the airport too meet Liam. Louis just hoped that Harry took another flight.

**End of the flashback** 

Next morning: 

“Lou, are you awake?” Louis heard knocking on his door and the voice of Liam on the other side.   
“Yeah, come in”   
“Niall are here, do you want to eat breakfast whit us. Niall and Zayn have brought something from the bakery.   
“I be there in a bit” Louis says.   
Liam closed the door so Louis could taka shower and get dressed.  
Louis lays in the bed 10 more minutes and just looking at the roof. He got up, undressed for a shower. He brushed his teeth. 

15 minutes later he was finish; he dressed in some sweatpants and black t-shirt.   
When he came downstairs he saw Niall, Zayn and Liam at the table.   
“Good morning” Niall smiled big.   
“Breakfast is ready” Liam says when he put the juice on table.   
Zayn just gave Louis a hug.   
It was great to just sit whit his 3 brothers and talk about everything and nothing. Nobody brought up Harry.   
When breakfast was finish, they all moved to the living room, Zayn was there too, even that he wasn’t in one direction anymore.   
Zayn and Liam sat in the loveseat and Niall and Louis sat in the sofa.   
“So, what is going to happen to One Direction?” Niall asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I hope you guys like it.   
> PS. kudos and comments are fun :D


	3. As you break my heart again this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Hi!   
> This chapter is really short, Im sorry.   
> Its almost 4 AM and I was listening to Made in the AM when I wrote this.   
> Next chapter is longer, promise!   
> I love you, hope you love this chapter.

Harry didn’t sleep very well that night. He couldn’t help thinking about what Louis said before he walked out. How dare Louis make Harry feel bad about Liam and Niall, This was all Louis and Modest fault. Had they really thought that one direction would stay together forever? Harry would call Niall and Liam and explain everything to them and he crossed his fingers that they wouldn’t be as mad at him as Louis was. 

**Flashback** 

“Louis, how could you agree to do this?” Harrys shouted   
One direction had some days off before their concert in Seattle.   
Louis and Harry wanted to spend their days off home in London, but when Louis came home whit a new PR-stunt from Modest, thing didn’t go as Harry had planned. 

“You know I couldn’t do anything about it babe” Louis said.   
Harry threw the glass he was drinking water from, into the wall. Broken pieces flew everywhere; it looked like what his heart was feeling. 

“You could have said no for fuck sake!” he said after.  
“Yeah? Have you forgotten that we,” Louis pointed between Harry and himself  
“Have a fucking contract?”   
“And do you think its so damn funny to see you and all your so-called girlfriends in the papers and magazines all the time. Who is it this week? A new singer? A actress maybe? Or wait, this is my favorite, a stupid model?” Louis shouted back. He didn’t mean to scram back at Harry, but he was just so angry with himself and that Harry couldn’t understand that this was all Modest fault.   
“That’s very low point coming from you, you know how I feel about that” Harry said before he walked out from their house. 

Harry called the only person he could talk to that he knew was in London. It rang four times before Harry could hear another voice on the other side of his IPhone.   
“Harreh, mate. Whats up?” Zayn said on the other side  
“Hey Zayn, are you home?” Harry asked.  
“Louis called Liam right before you did, we was on our way over to your house” Zayn sounded confused.   
“Oh, I didn’t know that. I`m not home at the moment ”   
Zayn could hear that Harry was sad.  
“You know what? I tell Liam to go by himself, so can you and I have some time alone at mine place.”   
“What about Louis” Harry was mad at Louis, but he didn’t want him to be alone.  
“I send Liam over, we don’t need to be together all the time. Get your ass over here, I have cold beers waiting for you” Zayn said and hang up. 

Thank god for the short distance between his own house and Zayn and Liam`s. Niall didn’t live far way from them, but he was in Dublin for their free time.   
It took Harry 10 minutes to walk there, on his way he meet Liam. Liam and Harry hugged before they told their goodbyes. Both knew they was going to talk later. 

At Zayn`s place he didn’t bother to press the doorbell, just walked right in.   
“Hey Zayn” Harry said when he walked into the living room.   
“Hey mate” Zayn smiled.   
Zayn gave Harry a beer and waited for him to tell him what was bothering him. Zayn didn’t want to push Harry, but knew he would tell when he was ready.   
They where watching some random show on the TV when Harry spoke up.

“He is going to be a dad” was all he said  
Zayn was confused first before he remembered.  
“Louis?” Zayn asked   
“Yes”   
“How? Why? Whit Who?”   
“Apparently the fans a still going strong about Larry Stylinson” Harry was looking down on his fingertips   
“Of course, our fans are smart. They know real love when they see it” Zayn said   
“Yeah, but now Modest have made Louis a dad. The girl who was hired to be taken pictures whit Louis” Zayn nodded at Harry to tell him that he know who Harry`s talking about.  
“She’s going to be the mother”   
Zayn´s mouth formed an “O”   
“How could he agree to that?”   
Harry told Zayn everything; about the fight they had, what he thought about it and Zayn gave him advice as best as he could. 

Later that evening Louis send Harry a text, telling him that he missed him first of all and that they needed to talk. 

When they heard Liam coming into the living room and placed himself in Zayn`s arms, Harry thanked Zayn before he walked home. 

**End flashback*

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling more tired then awake.   
He remembered the talk Louis and him had that night like it was yesterday. That talked had gone okay and they were fine for a little while. It wasn’t before Louis kid was born, that everything was falling way out of hand. 

Harry shakes his head before he got out of bed, took a shower and brushes his teeth and then ate some breakfast. 

When he was finish he sat down in his sofa whit his phone in his hand, wondering whom he could call.   
Zayn? Zayn was no fun when he was angry and they had blamed him for one direction`s hiatus. Maybe not.   
Liam? Probably not, he is Zayn`s boyfriend so he hates Harry as much.  
Well, then its just one left, Niall.   
Harry searched on his phone for Niall`s number.   
It called 8 times before he could hear Niall`s voice on the other line. 

“What Harry?”   
Harry knew they would be angry, but it still hurt to hear Niall angry.   
“I figured you have read the news then” was all Harry said.  
“How could I not, its all over twitter and TV”   
“I`m really sorry, I didn’t”   
“Save it Styles” Niall said  
“I don’t want to hear it right now. I need to hang up. I`m about to meet Liam, Zayn and Louis” Niall keep saying. 

They was meeting, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis, without him. That one hurts the most.   
Harry threw his phone in the wall, put a pillow over his face and scream all he could.   
“I`m so fucking stupid” Harry said to himself.   
His eyes landed on his broken phone on the floor.   
He sighed   
“And now I need to get myself a new phone” 

This day could not get any worst!


	4. You say to everybody that you hate me

"Okay, so that's our plan then. If Harry doesn't come back "Liam said. 

Louis and Niall nodded

"Yeah, I can't see a future for one direction without Harry. We barely survived when Zayn left" Niall saw that Zayn's face was full of guilt. 

"I'm really sorry lads" he said. 

"Don't apologize. We know how hard it was for you whit Perrie and everything" Louis patted Zayn's shoulder. 

Modest had been hard against Zayn, whit the little mix PR-stunt, Perrie, marriage, and Liam. Their relationship barely survived, so Zayn did what was best for him and Liam, he quit the biggest boyband in the world.  

They all sat around the table in the living room, nobody knew what to say.

"Harry called" Niall said after a little while. 

Everyone looked at Niall, waiting for him to keep going. Niall looked at Louis just to see that Louis' eyes wasn't on him. They where glued to his fingertips, like they suddenly could get up in flames. 

"We didn't talk long, he tried to apologize. I didn't let him" Niall didn't like to be angry and he still consider Harry as a friend. 

"Good" Liam said. 

"Hey guys, do you think our fans know about us and Harry?" Louis asked. 

"I have seen some articles about that you and Harry doesn't seem to like each other" Zayn spoke 

"And I saw something on twitter few days ago. It was a few hashtag about that you hate Harry and that Larry-shippers broke your friendship." Niall said after

"Apparently the fans that doesn't believe in you and Harry think its Larry-Shippers fault that you don't talk anymore" Liam said

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard! We were boyfriends why can't them accept that." Louis asked

Niall, zayn and Liam looked at Louis whit compassion.

"I don't know man" Zayn said. 

**Flashback**

Liam, Niall and Louis were walking into the room where the interviews were going to be. It was a new round whit interviews for their new CD, made in the AM. 

It was group interview first before they would go together two and two. 

Louis didn't need to be afraid about Modest putting him and Harry in the two and two interview. They hated Larry Stylinson. 

"Hello Boys" Simon said.

"Hey Simon" they greeting him back 

The first interviewer came into the room and greeted them all. They talked a for a little while whit her, found out her name was Vanessa and she was interviewed them for her youtube channel. 

Louis suddenly got a need to turned around to the door, Harry was walking in, handsome as ever whit his long hair, black skinny jeans and a green shirt whit flowers on. Only four buttons closed. 

Louis felt so boring beside Harry; here was Louis, only wearing black skinny jeans, dark blue sweater and vans. 

It was scary how Louis still knew when Harry was around. 

Harry came up to them and shook hands whit Vanessa. 

"Okay boys, find your seat. I want you to sit in this order; Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall" one of the people that worked whit them said. 

Louis froze, its so fucking typical to make them sit together the one time Louis absolutely didn't want to sit whit him! 

Harry didn't even look in Louis direction. Louis was pissed. How could Harry sit beside him and talk about the song they had written together, and don't look in his direction? Perfect was their song! Louis tried to sit more against Niall then Harry. 

The interview goes on and on and on, they had few minutes break between when they change the person who was going to interview them. 

"Hello lads, great to see you again" That voice, Louis knew that voice. He saw Harry stand up and gave him a hug, a fucking hug. How dear he to do that when Louis was right there. And why didn't anybody warn him about it. Sure, they all got a list whit who was going to interview them, where they was from and who they where interviewing for, but Louis didn't want to read it, wanted it as a surprise. That's what he told himself, but he was just lazy, and now, the action of his lazy bum was coming to take a big, fat bite of his pride. He wanted a surprise, and he damn as hell got it. 

"Nick! How are you buddy" Louis could hear Harry say. 

Louis looked up from his phone just to see the one guy he really didn't want it to be. 

"Harold! I'm awesome. What about you? Handsome as ever I see" Nick flirted 

Harry just laughs and smiled.

"Grimmy, good to see you again" Niall hugged Nick. 

Liam shook hands whit Nick before they all sat down for a new round of question. 

Louis didn't say anything, he didn't shook hands or gave Nick a hug. He didn't say it was good to see him again, because his mother had taught him that it's not nice to lie. And if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. 

Nick kept asking stupid questions that were not as funny as Nick thought. 

"I got some random questions from your fans here, and remember, answer as truthful you can" Nick winked at Harry 

"Okay, this first one is from Olivia and she is from Germany. Olivia would like to know if any of you want to go on a date whit her?" that earned some laughter from the guys, but not a mean laugh.  

"I'm sorry love, but I'm taken" Liam smiled and everybody thought it was Sophia he meant. 

"Me too" Niall said whit a big smile.

"What? Niall you cheeky little bastard. Is this an exclusive?" Nick asked 

"In that case, it is for us too" Liam said and looked at Niall

Niall just shrugged his shoulders. 

If Niall thought he was getting away whit this, he was wrong. Liam and the other boys would demand Niall to tell them everything. 

"What about you Harry? Anyone you fancy, or would you take Olivia on a date?" Nick smirked 

"Haha, no, no one. Sure I go love" Harry grinned 

Nick looked at Louis and saw that Louis didn't had any attention to answer. 

"Okay then, next on is all the way from Dean and he say; "Boys, what is the one song you don't mind slow dancing to?"

"That's really good question, for me I think its; totally eclipse of the heart" Niall said. 

"Nice one, Harold?" Nick asked 

"For me, I think it must be a cover of the song; where is my mind. Don't remember who had the cover though." Harry looked at Liam, waiting for him to answer

"I know which one you mean Haz, and I need to agree whit you there. They got some nice tunes" 

"Look after you" Louis said and to say the tension was awkward is an underestimated. 

"Good" Nick said before he kept asking more question that Louis thought was dumb. 

-Have you ever been star-struck when meeting a celebrity?

-What is your favorite music video of all time?

-What do you looking for in a girl? 

Seriously, if you still don't know that, you are a very slow person. 

"Thanks for the interview guys, it was real fun" Nick smiled. 

Louis couldn't help rolling his eyes, and if Harry or Nick saw it, Louis didn't care. 

"Hey Haz! We still got that date tomorrow?" Nick smirked when he saw Louis' head shot up when he heard that. 

"Sure mate" Harry smiled back, not seeing the tension between Nick and Louis. 

Nick was gone and the boys got an hour break before the next interview. They were walking out from the room, already talking where they wanted to eat. 

Of course Niall wanted Nandos, but Liam and Harry felt more for pizza, so that's what they was going for. 

"Are you coming Lou?" Liam asked. 

"Not hungry" he said back while he was sitting down in the break-room 

"Pizza whit double cheese, ham, pepperoni and jalapeños. Are Louis Tomlinson really saying no to that?" Harry asked shocked 

Louis glared at Harry "Fuck you" he said before he stormed the other way. 

"I take on of them and one vegetarian" Harry said before he run after Louis. 

"Lou! Wait" Harry ran after Louis. Louis stopped and turned around when he heard his name, he groaned when he saw Harry was catching up on him. 

"What do you want?" Louis turned around and kept walking. 

"What's wrong whit you?" Harry panted 

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry" 

"Cut the crap Lou! Now you just childish" Louis turned against Harry, 

Louis poked a finger against Harry's chest, anger in his face. 

"Cut the crap? Childish? Who was all over Nick under the interview?" 

"I don't know" Harry said 

Louis just start walking away again, he used to do that when he couldn't stand Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked after him. 

"What do you want me to say, Lou" Harry sighed 

"I want you to say that you behavior whit Nick was childish and unnecessary" 

"Why? He is my friend and we didn't do anything inappropriate"

"He tried to make me jealous" Louis stopped again and looked at Harry 

"If that's what he tried to do, he did a hell of a good job" 

"I'm not jealous" Louis shouted 

Harry knew Louis was jealous, but he had no idea why. 

"Stop looking at me that way" 

"Lou, I didn't flirt whit Nick. And we are not together anymore so why do you care" 

Harry wondered

"And who's fault is that then? He wanted us to break up from the moment he laid his eyes on you" Louis sighed 

"And what was that; I don't fancy anyone bullshit?"

"Sometimes you don't make sense. I don't fancy anyone." Harry said

"Carmen" was all Louis said. 

Harry closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face, impatient over this whole situation.  Sometime Harry forgot how much energy it took to be whit Louis. 

**End Flashback** 

"We need to talk with Harry about this and our plan; maybe we can give a interview on the late late show." Liam said before he got up from the sofa and stretched.

"I can call him" Niall said on his way to the hallway 

Zayn sat down beside Louis and laid his arms around Louis shoulder.

"You okay mate?" 

Louis sighed "No, not really" he said and laid his head down on Zayn's shoulder.

Louis really didn't want to do this. 

•••   
A/N  
What? A new chapter? I'm on fire


	5. She been my queen Since we were sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think so far :)

The day after, Harry woke up whit a hell of a headache.   
He didn’t sleep very well last night because Carmen wanted to hang out, and Harry thought “Why not” but now, he could find up thousand reasons to why he should have said no yesterday. He felt someone turning beside him. An arm came around his torso.   
“Good morning handsome”   
“Good morning babe” Harry tried not to sound so irritated   
She turned her head up and kissed Harry on his jaw before she laid her head between his jaw and neck.   
This was one of the thousand reasons he should have said no to Carmen yesterday.   
Suddenly he heard a buzzing somewhere in his room, he tried to get up to look for it, but Carmen hold him down.   
“Let it ring, stay whit me instead” She tried to sound flirty, but that didn’t bite on Harry.   
It was only two reasons that could make him stay in bed and let the buzzing die out, and she was not one of them.   
“It may be important” was all Harry said before he got up and start looking for it.   
He found it under his bed, it must have fallen out when he took his pants off yesterday. 

“Hello”   
“Sorry, did I interrupt you?” a nervous voice said on the other side.  
“No, not at all. What’s up” Harry put on his boxer and walked out from the room.   
“The boys and I had a little meeting about what`s going to happen to One direction now that you…” Niall was silent   
“Now that I dumped you,” Harry said almost in a whisper. He was standing outside in the warm Los Angeles sun and looked at the view from his porch.  
Niall didn’t correct him even that it wasn’t the word he would use.   
“We thought maybe you should hear what we have to say, in person”   
Harry was a mix of happy and sad emotions, happy because he would see the lads again and sad because he wished it was under another circumstances.   
“Sure, I actually thought about coming to London tomorrow” Harry said.  
He didn’t thought that, he had no plans about going to London anytime soon, but he couldn’t let the boys drop what they had and travel to LA.   
“Harry, I know you. You didn’t thought about coming to London. Did you?” Damn Niall and his smartass brain.   
“Its really no problem Niall. I book a hotel room and a flight today”   
It was a couple of minute’s whit silent before Niall surprised Harry whit his words. 

“Louis haven’t slept in your shared house since you broke up whit him.”   
Harry was shocked, well not that shocked when he thought about it.   
But Harry didn’t want to take the house away from Louis.   
“He is sleeping a Liam and Zayn” Niall kept going.  
“Oh, okay” was all Harry could get himself to say, a little disappointed maybe?   
“So if you want, you can sleep at mine”   
“You don’t have to do that Niall”   
“I know. But however it sucks that you are going solo, I’m happy for you.  
And I still consider you as my friend, and I think you need one.” Harry felt his cheeks getting wet as he heard Niall`s words.   
“Thank you Niall.”  
“Don’t thank me, when I’m broke and need money I will come and sleep in your big house” Harry laugh at that.   
It felt good to laugh whit Niall again.   
“Anytime mate” Harry said   
“Text me when you have booked you flight so I know when I should get you at the airport” Niall said. Harry agreed and then they told they goodbyes. 

Harry couldn’t stop smiling, don’t get him wrong; he was still terrified to meet the boys tomorrow.   
But he would more or less do anything for Liam and Niall to forgive him. It was just one problem; Louis was going to be there tomorrow too. 

“Harry? Who was it?” Carmen came behind Harry and put her arms around him.   
“Niall”   
Carmen rolled her eyes and asked what Niall wanted.   
“I need you to go” Harry said and broke free from her arms.   
“What!?” She said and looked after him.   
“You heard me” was all Harry said, he didn’t bother to turn around to see what she did. 

Harry was back at his room and started to pack a little bag. He heard the front door open and close whit a big bang, signalizing that Carmen was gone. 

The day was going so slow. Harry had booked a flight as early in the morning that he could. He showered, ate frozen pizza and watching some TV.   
When he saw that it was nothing to watch, he walked into his office. He was looking trough some old songs from first years of one direction.   
He found the song he and Louis wrote together one night: They don’t know about us. He looked over it before he put it back in the drawer, the memories to hard to take.   
When he thought it was a decent time to go to bed, he brushed his teeth, turned of the lights and if he fell to sleep whit a smile on his face and singing his and Louis song inside his head, no one but him needed to know. 

The next day Harry woke up before his alarm clock went of. He ate breakfast, showered, brushes his teeth and looked over the house before he walked out to his driver.   
One good thing about being in the biggest boy-band in world was that he didn’t need to stand in line for the security.   
It wasn’t that many fans at the airport and that he could walk the backdoors to his airplane, made him get on faster.   
Now it was only 10 hours and 40 minutes before he was home in London.  
He closed his eyes and his thought went way back to a time that started it all. 

**Flashback**

Harry was nervous, like really nervous. He tried his best to not show it, but this was something else then preforming whit his band.   
This could make or break his plans.   
When he was standing in the line for x-factor audition, the host, Dermot O'Leary, was walking around and talked whit the different people in the line.   
The host came up to Harry and his family. 

“Hello, can you look in the camera and tell us what’s you´re name and how old you are?” the host asked Harry   
Harry nodded and looked in the camera.   
“My name is Harry Styles, I’m sixteen and I’m from Holmes chapel in Cheshire”  
The host asked Harry many different questions like what he did in his free time, when Harry said he was the lead singer in a band called white eskimo. Dermot O'Leary asked if he has any experience. Harry told him that they were in a battle of the band competition and that they won.   
That was when he found out that this is what he wanted to do, sing for a big audience.   
“Do people say you are a good singer?” Dermot O'Leary asked whit a smile.  
“It usually my mother” Harry laugh and pointed at his mom.   
The host kept walking down the line and Anne, Robin, Gemma, William and Harry got inside.   
They found a sofa where Anne, Robin and Gemma sat down, waiting for Harry`s turn to sing.   
“Can we talk?” William asked Harry.   
“Sure” Harry smiled and hold William`s hand. They walked to a corner on the other side of the waiting-arena.   
Harry kissed William`s hand that he was stilling keeping in his.   
“What happens if you get through?”   
Harry could see that William was afraid that he would dump him, but Harry told himself that he would never do that.   
He loved William so much. 

When Harry`s turn came closer and closer he couldn’t hold it anymore, he ran to the toilets and push the door open.   
He stand beside another boy, but turned around when he heard a voice in the speaker saying   
“Liam Payne, Harry Styles and Oliver Brooklyn, please come behind the scene to get ready”   
“Shit, oops!” Harry said when he saw that he got a little pee on the other boy`s shoe. Harry had never felt so embarrassed in a long time.   
The boy just smiled.  
“Hi” he said.  
Who smiles when some random boy was peeing on you?   
“I guess one of them are you” He said and held out his hand “I’m Louis”   
“Harry” Harry shook Louis hand.   
“Nice to meet you, Harry. I`m glad I got your pee all over my shoe” Louis smirked.   
Harry felt he was getting warmer and warmer in his cheek.  
“I-i-I need to go” Harry stemmed.

Harry ran out and saw his mom and sister standing behind the scene, waiting for him.   
“There you are” Anne said and took Harry in a big hug. Harry was out of breath.  
“Sorry, I was in the bathroom.”   
It was Harry`s turn and he walked out on the stage.  
And if Louis had followed Harry and was now looking at him from behind the scene, nobody needed to know. 

**End flashback** 

The plane was about to land, Harry woke up whit a good feeling inside and he couldn’t wait to meet the boys.   
It was a long flight and he could feel the jetlag. He hoped that Niall had send him a massage and told him to get a cab.   
Because Harry didn’t want Niall to pick him up this late, it was 03.40 in the morning and Harry was not tired.   
Harry was meet by a happy, smiling, and blond Irish lad.   
“Harry, how was your flight mate?” Niall said and came at Harry whit his hands wide open.   
Harry grinned and walked right in Niall`s arms.   
“Good to see you Niall, but I told you that you didn’t haft to pick me up this late”   
“I couldn’t sleep anyway, your hungry?” Niall hugged Harry  
“Starving” Harry hugged back. 

They got out from the airport whiteout too much attention.   
They got inside Niall`s car and they agreed to buy some burger king before they drove home to Niall. 

Home in Niall`s apartment, they sat down in the living room to eat their bacon double cheeseburger and onion rings.   
“You want to talk about it?” Niall looked at Harry whit sympathy.  
“Not really, but thanks” Harry said.  
The thing was that Harry did want to talk about it; he just didn’t know how to say it. And it was really late, or early.   
Depends of how you see it. Niall had told Harry that they all was going to meet at Liam and Zayn`s. And he wanted Niall to get some sleep before.   
“Okay Harry, but you know you can talk to me anytime you want?” Niall asked.   
“I know Niall, and I love you for it” Harry gave Niall a big hug again.   
“I think I’m going to get a few hour of sleep before we go. You should too” Harry mumbled in Niall´s neck.   
Niall nodded and showed Harry to the guestroom.   
“See you in a few hours” Niall said   
“Sleep well” Harry smiled.

It was good to be back in London, but he was still nervous.   
Louis had been so angry with him last time they talked, and Harry couldn’t blame him.   
But Harry was hurt too, but one thing was for sure. Their relationship was never going to get back where it once was.   
Friend wise or boyfriends.   
Harry had problem whit falling to sleep, all he could think about was what Liam and Zayn was going to do or say to him.   
And what had they come up to about one direction? How long was Harry welcomed here? 

A few hours later he woke up from a buzzing on his phone. He looked at the caller-ID and groaned when he saw that it was Carmen who called.   
He hung up on her, not really feel like talking whit her now.   
Instead he got up, took a shower and made some breakfast for him and Niall.   
“Smells delicious” Niall said when he came out from the bathroom.  
Harry had made some eggs, bacon and toast.   
They eat in comfortable silence till it was time to get in Niall`s car and drive to Liam and Zayn. 

It didn’t take long before they was standing outside their door.   
“Ready” Niall asked.  
“Ready” Harry nodded and Niall pressed the doorbell.


	6. Live while we`re young

The few minutes it took for Liam to open the door, felt like hours for Harry. The idea about turning around and run for his life was on his mind more then he liked. And everything he did wrong was shouted in his head.   
\- Solo album   
\- Broke up whit Louis  
\- Cheating with Carmen   
\- Broke up the band  
If they ever were going to forgive him, he wasn’t sure he deserved it.   
He did regret how it was done, but not the result.   
He still loved Louis, but he was bisexual and to say he didn’t love Carmen and had liked it was wrong.   
Louis has brought this on himself, right? He had agreed to get a BABY! And to be honest, did they really think one direction was going to be the boy-band that never broke up? 

“Hey Niall, Harry” Liam said and opened the door for them to come in. Niall and Harry took their shoes of and followed Liam in to the kitchen where Louis and Zayn were.   
You could literally cut the tension that was in the room.   
Louis didn’t look at Harry, but he gave Niall a hug when Niall sat down beside Louis.   
Zayn just gave Harry a little nod and said “Harry”   
“Find a chair and please sit down” Liam told Harry. Harry did as he was told.   
“I’m just going to watch some TV” Zayn told them; he didn’t feel he had anything to do there. And to be hones, he didn’t want to think about the band he once was a part of.   
Zayn kissed Liam one the cheek and walked out. 

“Harry, nice of you to join us. “ Liam started. Harry just smiled and gave him nod.   
Harry could still run, let them do whatever they wanted, but he didn’t. Louis hadn’t looked at him one time.   
“Well, first we need to tell them that the break is going to be a little longer then we first thought.” Liam stopped and looked at the others.  
“Why are we still calling it a break?” Harry asked.  
“That way it’s easier for the fans to handle, and later it would be just a natural thing”   
“Don’t you think our fans deserved to know the truth?” Harry was a little frustrating.   
“Oh yeah, you want them to know how you broke up the band? Piss on your brothers, broke up whit me? Cheating whit that fake model?” Louis was pissed!   
Harry had never felt so small before, but he wasn’t going to let Louis get away whit it.  
“I broke up the band? We was tired, all five of us. We have worked for five years without a break. And about you and me, it’s nobody else’s business then ours. And you was the one that got a kid”   
Louis was on his way to say something before Liam stopped him   
“Stop, both of you. You obviously need to talk about it, and like Harry said, it’s not our business, so I say that you two talk and when you are ready, we will talk more about our plan” Liam said and walked out of the kitchen.   
Niall looked first at Louis and the Harry before he got up and walked after Liam. 

“You can’t make me!” Louis shouted after them and got up before he stormed out from the kitchen too. Louis was acting like a little kid, but Louis didn’t care.   
He ran up the stairs to his room. Now, Niall and the other two just needed to get Harry in there too.   
“Harry, can you pleas talk to him?” Liam said when Harry walked out into the living room.   
“Why? He doesn’t want to talk whit me, and I have nothing to say to him” Harry sat down in the sofa beside Zayn.   
“Harry – You need to be the” Liam started before Zayn interrupted him. Let Harry be, if he don’t want to talk whit Louis then let him bee.   
Liam just looked frustrate on Zayn.   
“Whatever, I give up” Liam said and settled in the sofa. 

10 minutes later Harry got up.  
“I need to take a piss, which door was it again?”   
Liam opened his mouth to answer, but Zayn spoke before him. “Second door to the left”  
Harry gave a thumb up before he walked up the stairs.   
Liam looked at Zayn whit question mark in his look.   
“You know it’s the first door to the right?” Niall asked.   
Zayn and Liam just looked dumb on him.  
“Oooh” Niall said after a few seconds.   
Zayn put his pointing finger in front of his mouth before he sneak after Harry.   
On his way up, he picked up the key to the room he just send Harry too.   
“What are you doing here” Zayn heard Louis ask, Zayn ran to the door and closed it before he locked the door whit the key.   
“What the f..” Harry tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t open.   
“Sorry, guys, but you need to talk. Liam, Niall and I are going out for a while. See you soon” Zayn said.  
“Not funny asshole! Open the door” Louis shouted, but Zayn didn’t answer. 

“Great, what now?” Louis said and lay down on his bed.   
“Firs I need to use the bathroom, and then we don’t talk to each other” Harry walked to the small bathroom that was connected to the room.  
5 minutes later, Harry came out and sat down on the floor.  
“I guess you don’t have a spare key?”   
Louis looked at Harry, as he was the dumbest boy in the world.   
“If I did, I wouldn’t be here whit you”   
Ouch, but Harry didn’t say anything. 

Half an hour later, Louis was bored out of his mind.   
“Why did you break up whit me?” Louis whispered, Harry could almost not hear it, but he did.   
“I was unfaithful, and I couldn’t take it anymore” Harry looked down on his lap.  
Louis sat up in the bed and said “Don’t you love me anymore?”   
“I-I don’t know” Harry whispered. Louis let out a sigh he didn’t know he was keeping inside.   
“Do you remember how we meet and thought it was love?” Louis asked, he sat down on the carpet on the floor, his back to the bed.   
Harry looked up from where he was sitting, his back at the wall.   
“Of course” 

 

**Flashback**

Louis couldn’t stop thinking about the boy that had peed on him, it was the best day of his life.  
It was boot camp and they all had practice on the dance and their own solo song. In one of the break, Louis had found Harry and he walked right to him   
“Hey curly” Louis smiled big, Harry turned around and gave Louis a big smile.   
“Can I get your autograph and a picture whit you?” Louis said   
“Why” Harry asked confused.  
“I just know your going to be big one day, and I want to be the first to get your autograph”   
Harry giggled and gave Louis what he wanted. The boy standing next to Harry, Aiden, Louis thought his name was, grinned.   
And what’s happened after that was dream he never wanted to wake up from. He was in a group whit the curly boy together whit 3 other. 

Louis and Harry became friends really fast, and Louis knew Harry had a boyfriend, but Louis couldn’t stop flirting whit Harry.  
And the night Harry came in Louis bed, crying because his boyfriend broke up whit him, Louis couldn’t hide the happiness his heart felt.   
Harry fell asleep that night, his head on Louis chest. 

**End Flashback**

Louis still didn’t say anything, but Harry kept bringing up memories from the past.   
“And every nose licking you did, I just prayed it would develop to a kiss”   
Harry laughed of himself.   
“And every video diary, you tried so hard to make people laugh and every time I was falling a little harder for you” Harry looked at Louis, Louis had tears in his eyes.   
“All I cared about was to make you laugh” Louis said. 

It was silent again. 

“You never did tell me why your boyfriend broke up whit you that night” Louis looked at Harry.  
Harry played whit his fingers and said, “I told him I was in love whit somebody else, and he said he figured. ” Louis didn’t say anything. 

“The day you, me and Mary was in that wardrobe, when we had a break from practice. That’s when I knew I wanted to be whit you forever” Harry said 

 

**Flashback**

Harry lay on the sofa, they had a little break from the singing, Louis sat beside Harry in the sofa.   
Louis had gotten some chocolate coins and Harry and him was playing a game; who could unwrap most coins in one minute.   
The game goes fast to them just throwing the coins on each other and before Harry knew it the words he was think, came out from his mouth.   
“Now kiss me you fool” Louis jumped over Harry and pretends to make out whit him before he laid back in the sofa.  
“So I won,” Louis said and Harry just laughs   
“Here`s a coins, keep the change, you filthy animal.” Harry said and threw a coin at the camera. 

**End flashback** 

“Funny how you couldn’t be more wrong” Louis said when Harry was finish.   
“Harry, what are we doing?” Louis sighed.  
“I don’t know” Harry looked down.  
“Will we get back together?” Louis was afraid of what Harry was going to say.   
“I don’t think so” 

They hear the lock from the door before the door opened and showed a nervous Liam.   
“Hey guys, we got pizza.. You want some?” Liam asked   
Harry just stand up from the floor and walked past Liam, he walked down the stairs and out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Zayn overslept the day his x-factor audition was?   
> What if Louis and Harry never had that oops and hi moment?   
> I’m working on a new story and here is a little summary. I don’t know if I make it a long story, one shot or a short story.   
> \----  
> What if Liam was too scared to try to audition again?   
> What if Katy Perry said “no” to Niall?
> 
> Would Larry Stylinson still exist?  
> Would we ever know about these five boys?   
> Would they all five cross past in something else?  
> Would one direction still be the biggest boy-band in the world?
> 
> Do you believe in destiny?   
> \----
> 
> Thanks you for reading, I love comments and votes.   
> And if you think the new story looks okay, let me know please


	7. The script was written and I could not change a thing.

**Flashback**  
“Harry, this is Carmen. Carmen is going to be your girlfriend” Harry looked at the girl who was sitting in the sofa. She had long curly brown hair, brown eyes, tall and she was beautiful. If Harry wasn’t crazy in love whit Louis or he didn’t know who Louis was and he never ever had met the love of his life, he could like Carmen, but he was Louis` and he wouldn’t change a thing.   
“Hi, I’m Carmen” Carmen smiled and put her hand for Harry to shake.   
“Harry” Harry said and shook her hand.   
“Your first date will be this Saturday, we make sure to tips the paparazzi so don’t think about that. Just make sure that they see you two come and go together.” One of them said.   
**End flashback** 

Harry was walking down the street, kicking a little stone.   
What the fudge did he think would happen? Coming to London was a bad idea; it was a reason why he lived in LA. Harry found his phone in his pocket. 

“Hi, its Harry” Harry said after four calls   
“I can see that”   
“I’m sorry for throwing you out”  
“Harry, what`s wrong whit you?” Carmen asked after a few seconds of silence.   
“I don’t know…. I am coming home tomorrow, will you be there?”   
It was silence once again on the other side of the phone.  
“Please” Harry tried again.   
“Sure” Carmen sighed.

Harry hung up the phone and walked down the streets of London. 

**Flashback**   
The day was here, it was time for Harry and Carmen`s first date.   
Harry was nervous; he looked in the mirror one last time before he walked out to his car. He was going to pick her up outside her house. Louis was gone when he woke up that morning, he understood why, but he could really need Louis there for support.  
Harry had texted him the whole day, but no answer. Liam had texted Harry and told him that Louis was at his house. 

Harry walked to his car and before he liked it, he was on his way to Carmen. The drive was shorter then he wanted it to be and like he knew, the paparazzi was there, ready to get some photos of them driving together to the restaurant.   
The management had booked a table at C London. 

“Are you ready” Harry asked when Carmen opened the door to her house.   
“Yeah” Carmen said whit a big smile.   
Harry kissed Carmen on the cheek, opened the car-door for her and he made sure to do all the gentleman stuff when they arrived the restaurant. 

The meal was fine, they talked about their jobs, movies they liked to watch and all around normal stuff.   
When they was finish whit their meal and Harry made sure to pay for everything, it was back out to the paparazzi again.   
“I’m sorry, the paparazzi’s are outside, if you want I can show you the backdoor.” Their waitress said.   
Harry would really like that, he knew Louis would be sad when he saw the photos, but that would ruin managements plan.  
“Its fine, but thank you” Harry said back whit his famous smile.

Outside the paparazzi’s was going crazy.   
“Harry look here” one said.  
“Is this your new girlfriend?” Another asked.   
“Harry, Harry, Harry” was all Harry heard, but he did what he was told to do, ignore them, but still act like Carmen was his girlfriend. 

Outside her house Harry made sure to give the paparazzi’s what they wanted, a good picture of them kissing. 

**End Flashback**

Harry didn’t know how long he had been walking, but he found himself outside the O2 arena he sat down on a bench. His phone was vibrated in his pocket; he looked at the caller-ID – Niall. 

“Hello”   
“Harry, where are you?” Niall asked on the other side.   
“I´m outside the O2 arena” Harry said   
“Liam is outside looking for you and I have been trying to call you for an hour!”   
Harry wanted to ask about Louis, but he didn’t. It was nice to hear that Niall and Liam cared.   
“Sorry, my phone was on silent.”   
“Are you okay?” Niall asked whit concern in his voice.   
“Yeah, shouldn’t I?” Harry knew Niall didn’t believe him.   
“Wait there, I’m on my way to get you” Niall said.  
“Ok” Harry hung up the phone. 

Harry didn’t know why he agreed for Niall to pick him up, but he didn’t know where to go either. 

Harry didn’t know how long he had been waiting for Niall, but suddenly Niall was sitting down beside him.   
“You know you can talk whit me, right Harry?” Niall said.   
Harry looked at Niall and sighed.  
“I know” Harry said and looked down on the ground.   
“So talk whit me Harry”  
“I`m still you buddy, I know we haven’t talked much since that time, but I´m here now. Why did you break up whit Louis?” Niall keep asking.   
“ I had sex whit Carmen”

**Flashback**

Harry was angry, sad, disappointed and drunk. Louis was out whit his new family and wouldn’t be home before the day after.   
So Harry was out whit Nick, the plan was to get drunk as hell and fall asleep on the sofa home.   
It was safe to say that his plan didn’t go as he wished.   
He was out with Nick, they got really drunk, but instead to fall asleep on his sofa he ended up outside Carmen`s house. 

“Harry what are you doing here?” Carmen asked when she saw a drunk Harry, 3Am, behind her door.   
“Heeeeeey Car” Harry said sloppy   
“You`re drunk Harry, should I call Louis?” Carmen asked.   
“Nooo, he`s whit the girlfriend and the kid”   
“Okay, somebody else I can call? Liam or maybe Niall?”   
“ I wanna be with yooou” Harry tried to get inside.   
Carmen let him in.

“I don’t think this is a good idea” Carmen said when Harry laid down on the sofa.   
She walked to the kitchen to get Harry a glass of water and sat down beside him.   
“I don’t think Louis loves me anymore” Harry said.   
“Don’t be stupid Harry, of course he does”   
It was a long pause before Harry said;  
“I don’t think I love Louis anymore”   
“Sure you do honey”   
“I think I love you, I was so young when I met Lou. I don’t think I knew what I was doing.”   
Carmen just looked at Harry.  
“I do love you. You are hot, nice, funny and I want to kiss you” Harry was leaning towards Carmen.  
Carmen did nothing to get away so Harry took a change and kissed her. She kissed him back. Harry pushed Carmen carefully down on the sofa and the kiss got more heated.   
“Lets go to your bedroom” Harry said breathless   
Carmen nodded and showed the way. 

The day after Harry woke up whit a headache from hell. He saw Carmen fast asleep beside him, he knew what he was doing yesterday. He wish he could say he was that drunk, but he knew what he did from the moment he knocked on her door.   
He looked at his phone; 7 missed calls from Louis, 2 from Liam and 1 form Nick. He also had a few messages; 2 from Louis and 1 from Nick. 

From; My heart   
Hey babe.  
I miss you, I wish I was in our bed with you and not alone in this hotel bed.   
I love you, cant wait to see you, kiss you and fuck you tomorrow. 

Harry felt sick, sick of himself for what he had done that night.   
He read the second message from Louis. 

From: My heart.  
Where are you? I came home and you wasn’t there : ( 

It was an hour ago.   
Harry knew this was going to be awkward next time Carmen and him met, but he tiptoed out anyway. 

**End Flashback** 

Harry looked at Niall, waiting for him to say anything.   
“It’s no excuse, but did you tell Louis this?” Niall asked   
“ No, not like this”   
“Why” Niall wondered.  
“Like you said, its no excuse. I had sex whit Carmen and that’s it.”   
“Have you and Louis talked at all about this, or after all this?” Niall asked again.   
“No”  
“Do you love Carmen?”   
“No”  
“Do you love Louis?”   
Harry just looked down on the ground.   
“Harry?” Niall put his hand on Harrys knee   
“Yes” Harry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in peace Johannah.


End file.
